


Lock It, Next Time

by Cross_eni



Category: twisted wonderland (disney)
Genre: Crack, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Snow White - Freeform, With a Side of Smut, big shout out to the coffin-bois server for putting up with my bullshit, brief smut ok, epel is the mirror, the regrets of teenage boys, theyre just trying to have a happy ending, vil is a dramatic beauty queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_eni/pseuds/Cross_eni
Summary: Epel Felmier has been suffering from nightmarish visions all his life. He’s told it’s because he’s the “Mirror”. But for now, Vil Schoenheit has offered him warmth and compassion, and going so far as to tell him “Seek me out when the visions happen.” They’re cuddle buddies when he has them.One night, he has another vision, and goes to Vil’s room, but Vil already has another cuddle buddy at his dorm....





	Lock It, Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to the feral adults at the coffin bois server

Shattered glass surrounded him. A storm thundered in the distance, and before him, a withered old man stood, holding an apple dipped in green poison, the kind he had seen Vil and Rook sip at parties, building up immunity. 

“Epel,” the old man said softly, his crooked expression becoming softer, and he suddenly realized who he was really looking at.

“Vil? What-what happened to you?”

“This isn’t my happy ending,” Vil said. “That’s where you are. Someone else’s happy ending.” 

“Whose?”

“I can’t tell,” older Vil said. “A girl. I don’t know who she is.”

Older Vil’s lips split into a wicked grin, “At least now.” 

The storm got worse, and Epel stepped forward, his robes whipping around him as Vil faded into the darkness, cackling. 

Epel stepped upon one of the shards of glass, his own body shattering as he did, falling down into the storm, the poison forming a prison around him as he tried to block out the noise, tears falling down his cheeks as a bony hand reached for his neck-

Epel woke with a start, panting. He looked around his room, dark velvet draped across his bed and windows, his work desk organized the way he had put it away that previous evening. 

It was another nightmare. Another Vision. 

A vision where Vil didn’t get his happy ending, and it was up to him to make sure of it. 

He shook his head, grabbing his night robe and wrapping it around him to go and cuddle with Vil to make his nerves calm. 

Except Vil was already “cuddling” with someone else. 

Rook grinned as Vil’s body shook, the older male cursing, his sharp nails digging into Rook’s shoulder, before his eyes opened and he gasped out, “More.”

Rook was more than glad to oblige. 

He rolled his hips up into Vil, who gasped deliciously with every thrust, turning his head into the pillow and grasping it, bearing his neck and inviting Rook to nip at and mark up his neck, which he did without hesitation. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous, Vil,” Rook said, “Especially like this.”

“Now now,” Vil chuckled before cutting himself off with a moan. “Flattery-ah-gets you nowhere, Mr. Hunt.”

“Well it got me between your legs.”

“Shush,” Vil said, wrapping his arms around Rook’s shoulders and kissing him, Rook’s hand coming up to undo his hair and tug at the wavy locks, tilting Vil’s head back to mouth along his jaw and neck, leaving dark hickeys there as Vil rolled his hips, seeing stars almost-

The door creaking open stirred them both from their trances. 

“Can’t you knock, brat?” Rook snapped as Vil gasped and clutched the sheets, bringing them around the two of them. 

Epel’s pale face was flushed bright red. “I-I’m so sorry!” He exclaimed, covering his eyes. “I-I just came in here to cuddle Vil after my nightmare!” 

Vil looked awkward, “We can still cuddle!” He said, “Just...give me a minute to get dressed.”

Epel ran from the room. “We’re not cuddling again until you wash your sheets!” 

Vil only sighed, laying down on the bed, mentally telling himself that next time he had a romp with Rook, he was going to lock the door.


End file.
